


Requiem for a Starlit Night

by Renegadestar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Classical Music, Dealing With Loss, Gen, Hidden Talents, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Death, Music, Piano, Prompto training, Regis being a dad, Training, mention of noct's mother, playing music, slight AU, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegadestar/pseuds/Renegadestar
Summary: Prompto and Gladio go looking for Noct when he doesn't show up for training.





	Requiem for a Starlit Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I haven't forgotten about my other longer work. But I had this one-shot sitting on my drive for a while. This was inspired by listening to too much Lindsay Stirling. One piece of her's called "Gavi's Song" was the one piece I listened to the most while working on this. If you like to listen to music while reading, this song was the inspiration for this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Training like that should be illegal,” Prompto groaned, dragging his feet heavily. Every inch of him hurt from being thrown around like a rag doll for three hours straight. For the last three weeks, the young blonde was escorted to the Citadel to continue his training to become a member of the Crownsguard that would be in the personal service of his Highness, the crown prince of Insomnia. For those who were in the know, they constantly referred to it as a great honor and his parents would sing the praises of how he would now be held in the highest regard. After all, it was not every day that a commoner was brought into the Crownsguard by the personal selection of the prince and king themselves. 

But at that very moment, all Prompto could think of was his sore back and aching muscles. His tank top was clinging uncomfortably to his back from all the sweat and he knew he had at least five new black and blues under his workout pants. Cor the Immortal and Gladio were everything but kind as they continued to train him. While swords and spears were still alien to him, he was quick to develop a very unique skill to wield firearms. So while still learning the basics of hand to hand was still the main part of his time, his training was beginning to take a strong turn into more specialized machine based combat. Rubbing his lower back gently, he eyed the taller man behind him. “Seriously. You couldn’t take it a LITTLE more easy on me?” 

Gladio couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh that echoed through the large training hall. He was dressed in loose-fitted sweats with a Crownsguard tank top covering his chest. His hair was slicked back with sweat as a towel hung about his neck. Raising an eyebrow, he let his smile spread more across his sweat-drenched features. “You should learn not to complain so much kid. It's not becoming for someone in the service of the prince.” He stretched his arms above his head, a loud crack echoing that made Prompto flinch. Reaching down, he picked up the last of the training weapons to place back into a cabinet in the room. “Besides, I've been training my whole life for this job. We have only a few more weeks to get you up to guard standards.” 

Letting his lips form a deep frown, Prompto groaned. He wanted to sprawl out on the floor of the training hall and just not move. At least until the cleaning crew came to then peel him from the ground. “Just leave me here to die. Or at least contemplate a new level of pain I now feel.”

“We would have gone easier on you if Noct had bothered to show up for training.” Gladio’s voice carried through the room as he finished putting away some of the training weapons. 

Getting to his feet, Prompto crossed his arms. Now that he was thinking about it, he had yet to see his friend at all today. Normally, there would be some hang out time before training. However, he never got the normal text about the arcade or to meet up at his apartment. Total radio silence. “Yeah. What’s up with that? Why wasn’t he there?” he questioned.

Glancing over his shoulder, Gladio could only give a shrug. “I don’t know. All I know is that when I find him, I’m gonna make sure he gets the workout of his life. This is the second time this week he has missed training.” Slammed the cabinet door closed, the man let a small grunt of disapproval escape him. “I haven’t really seen him myself.” 

Prompto reached into his pocket and withdrew his phone. Pressing the power button, he noticed a few missed notifications. Three from his mother and one telling him that his favorite show had just had an updated episode uploaded. Clearing away the messages, he hoped that there would be something. But nothing from Noctis. Normally if he was running late or if something had come up, he would get some kind of text to give him the heads up. He was usually really good about that. And yet, not one text or call. It didn’t sit right.

“Don’t you think its weird though?” Prompto asked as the older of the two men approached him from the other side of the training hall. Looking down at the blonde’s phone as well, the shield raised an eyebrow. “Noct is usually on top of his schedule. And he isn’t, Ignis is. This seems way more out there than normal.” Tilting his head to the side, he looked too the floor, now just letting his thoughts spill from his lips. “Where is Ignis anyways? He’s usually training with us too.” 

Gladio was surprised at just how observant Noct’s friend was. He was right on all fronts. It was very out of place for Noctis to not show up at all. And it was even stranger that Ignis was not there. Following Prompto’s lead, Gladio retrieved his phone and unlocked it. Messages from his father about some paperwork, a reminder about his Glaive training session, and a message from Iris about something trivial. But nothing from Ignis. He looked up from his phone and met a stare with Prompto, who was looking far more energized now that he was concerned about his friend.

Turning on his heels, Gladio grabbed the towel around his neck. He quickly wiped off any of the remaining sweat that lingered and threw it in a small bin by the door as he went. He was now a man on a mission, trying desperately to keep some kind of cool as he moved down the hallway. He could hear Prompto’s hurried footsteps behind him, trying to keep pace with him. Down the long marble corridor they went, making a direct b-line down the hall towards the elevators. Ignis would never not message him if Noctis was to miss a training. They both knew the prince needed as much time as possible with Gladio and Cor. His father had been pushing more training sessions as important and ‘top priority’. If anything so he could master his magic even more. And even though he did complain, he knew Noctis enjoyed it. Every day he was progressing more and more on warping and the usage of his weapons. 

“Hey! Where are you going?” he heard the blonde call as he caught up to right beside him. 

Coming up to the elevator, Gladio pushed the up button hard. “Let’s head up to Noct’s room. If he’s anywhere, that’s where he will be.” he growled. “Something must be up if he skipped out on training.”

Prompto bit his lip. “I'm sure everything is fine Gladio.” he spoke softly, trying to ease the sudden tension, but to no avail. 

“He better be. Otherwise he won't be fine when I get through with him.” he muttered as the doors shut. 

Prompto had never been able to go up to the private living quarters of the Citadel before. If he and Noctis were hanging out, it was always in his apartment or at Prompto’s place. There had never been a reason for him to really be at the Citadel except for training. As the doors has shut, Gladio withdrew a small key from under his shirt. It was on a long beaded chain that hung on his neck. Pushing aside a hidden panel below the buttons, he inserted the key and turned. Suddenly, the elevator roared to life and began to move, ignoring the buttons completely. Prompto couldn't help but watch in amazement as the man removed the key and leaned back against the wall, as if what he had done was commonplace. 

The ride was silent. Gladio had closed his eyes for a moment, as if trying to calm his anger over the situation. His muscles were tense, letting himself quietly mull over any negative thoughts he was having. Standing on the opposite side of the large car, Prompto took a moment to assess what was happening. He could feel the elevator rushing upward, which was making him more and more uncomfortable by the second. He was not a fan of heights. Noct knew that but he wasn’t sure if Ignis and Gladio were aware. But this wasn’t about him, so he refused to say anything. Even though his stomach felt like it had disappeared into his feet and his knees were shaking ever so slightly. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes as well, trying to calm his nerves. He needed to focus on the task at hand, which was finding out where his two friends had gone to. 

Upon reaching their destination, the two stepped out of the car to a large entrance hall. Prompto tried desperately to not let his mouth hang agape at the sight. Marble floors and pillars encircled a large black oak table. There was a large bowel of blue flowers in the middle, filling the room with a sweet scent. The walls were a deep shade of emerald green with accents of a stunning black marble with gold accents. The seal of the royal family was inlayed into the tiles upon the floor with what looked like fine gold and silver detailed embedded into it. He looked around slowly, trying desperately to take in every inch of what he was seeing. 

“Whoa…” Prompto couldn’t hold in his awe of the opulence of it all. “This is...whoa…” He was not one for words, but this was one of those moment where he couldn’t actually formulate thoughts. 

Gladio didn't waste any time, rolling his eyes a bit at the awestruck kid. He took off down a corridor that broke off from the main entrance. Prompto quickly followed, desperately trying to look around as he went. Along the walls hung pictures of what he could only assume were his ancestors. A few images of Insomnia were scattered in between them as well. Marching onward, the pair passed through a set of double doors, leading into what Prompto could only make out to be a parlor of some kind.  
It was a large open space, lush black leather sofas framing a coffee table that had another vase of blue flowers. A large fireplace with various trinkets lined the mantle with two crystal vases with more of the flowers. And hung perfectly in the middle was a painting of Noctis and his father. It looked fairly recent as his friend seemed to be about sixteen. He stood stern beside a lush armchair, where the king sat posed as ever. Prompto took in the image for a moment, staring at it intently. 

He had only met the king a few times in passing, never enough to have a full conversation with the man. More of a friendly hello and goodbye in passing. Noctis always apologized to his friend, but he understood completely. His friend wasn't just any person after all. And his father was far from the average parent. He was the king. The one protecting the city and the one that made laws and passed decrees that affected every person within the walls and all outlining territories of the kingdom. And someday, that would be Noctis’ job as well. But not that it changed his feelings or opinion of his best friend. He was just Noct. The lazy, terrible at fps games, all around good person Noctis. And yet, moving over to the fireplace to get a better look at the portrait, he couldn't help but stare. 

“Something wrong?” Gladio questioned, causing the blonde to jump. 

He turned to face the other man, placing a hand nervously behind his head. “No! Not at all. Just,” he turned back to the painting once more. “I sometimes forget that Noct really is royalty, ya know? He is just...Noct to me. The guy who would sleep until 4pm if he could. Who loves comic books and video games. And eats tons of junk food when Ignis isn't around. He’s not…”

“His Royal Highness, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Crown Prince of Insomnia and heir apparent,” a loud voice burst through the room, causing both men to turn on their heels towards a set of large oak doors. There, standing tall and proper, was an older gentleman. His tailcoat was pressed to perfection, not a seam or line out of place. His white hair had been slicked to his skull as white gloved hands fell from the the large brass handles of the doors. He had a raised eyebrow as he stared down the two younger men, a thin eyebrow raised in query. “And who do you think you are, bursting into the prince's private chambers. How did you even get up here?”

Prompto felt his mouth go dry as he stuttered quickly, trying to think of a reason as to why he was there. Hit the wrong button, took a wrong turn at Albuquerque. Every dumb reason he could muster flooded his mind. He fumbled for words, thinking of every excuse to apologize and bolt from the room. And yet, Gladio took a wide step forward, towering over the steward. Reaching into his shirt, he withdrew the same key that Prompto had seen him use to call the elevator. 

“Gladiolus Amicitia. Shield to the future king.” Gesturing to his side, he pointed to the blonde, making him quickly straighten up and his freckled face become tense. “And this is Prompto Argentum. Crownsguard detail to Prince Noctis.” 

“Pleasure to meet you!” Prompto blurted out, causing the man and Gladio to pause in question. At that moment, wanted to crawl under one of those sofas and disappear. How was it possible to make a situation that was somewhat tense just awkward? Prompto was the go-to guy apparently. 

Shaking his head as he watched him turn beat red from embarrassment, Gladio turned back to the man. He slid the key back under his tank top, crossing his arms. “The prince never showed up with Ignis for his training session with Cor and myself. We came to check on him.” 

Giving the two a skeptic look over, the man sighed with a small bow. “Of course my Lords. His highness and Master Ignis are in the study.” Motioning with his hand, he pointed down the hall behind him. “Down this corridor, take the first left and it will be the second door on your right.” 

Gladio gave a small nod of thanks. He reached behind him, he quickly pulled the blonde after him before he could thank the man proper. The two hurried into the hallway, Prompto nearly tripping over his own two feet as he was dragged along. He looked behind him to see the servant close the two door quietly, leaving the two alone in the hallway. With a flick of his arm, Gladio released Prompto in front of him, quickly crossing his arms. “What in the gods names was that?” 

“Sorry! He surprised me! I...I didn't know…” he babbled, his face still flush with embarrassment.

Gladio sighed, placing a heavy hand onto his shoulder. “Prompto. Remember. You are now a member of the Crownsguard. The personal guard and best friend of the princess himself.” He gave him a small squeeze to make sure he was grasping his point. “You can't let these stick in the mud servants get to you like that.” 

“Sorry,” Prompto sighed, letting head hang and shoulders slump. “I just can get kinda…” he paused a moment, his ears perking up suddenly. He let his eyes narrow as he left his explanation abandoned, now trying to focus on the sound. It was faint, but he could very clearly hear something. It was faint, but beautiful. Melodic sounds that made every muscle want to relax and let all his embarrassment just wash away 

“Just kinda….what?” Gladio questioned.

But Prompto shook his head while holding his finger to his lips to silence the shield. “Do you hear that?” 

Gladio let his ears perk, straining to hear what the blonde heard. For a moment, he thought that maybe he had gone too hard on Prompto during training and that he was hearing things because of one too many hits to the head. He was about to completely dismiss him when suddenly, he heard it. It was faint, but it sounded like a song of some kind being played. He could hear the notes resonating through a set of double doors. He gave Prompto a look of confusion. “What the hell is that?” he muttered.

Moving up to the wood paneling, Prompto quickly looked around all the different doors in the hall. This was the one that the butler servant guy (he never did get an idea of who that guy was before) had told them to go to. “This is the study. First door on the right.” he reaffirmed. Pausing for a moment, he placed his hands onto the large gold doorknob. Giving Gladio one more look, he gave a quick shrug to his actions. “Well, we’ve come this far.” 

Within one swift movement, he opened the doors. The first thing Prompto was met with was the overwhelming smell of books. It sounded strange, but he had always been convinced that books had that smell that made them what they were; musty and amazing. The walls all along the closest wall to him were lined with floor to ceiling bookshelves. From the few titles he caught sight of, they looked like a lot of magic texts and the history of Insomnia. A stunning wooden desk sat tucked in the corner, littered with folders, papers, and a small video phone. It looked as if it had seen better days, as what looked like official reports were littered all over the place, as if they had been suddenly abandoned. A simple yet elegant lamp sat in the corner of the desk, turned on to a very low setting. 

There were more large oak doors leading off to the rest of the apartment. A steel, incredibly ornate spiral staircase led up to a second level of the library. The idea that an “apartment” could have two stories baffled him. Compared to the small house he lived in, this was mind blowing. There were more doors that lead to a whole other part of the quarters. Floor to ceiling windows were to the other side of the room, having the most breathtaking view of the city Prompto had ever seen. It was what his photographer mind called “golden hour”, meaning the sun was just about to set and the light was perfect. Warm and gave everything a warm and ‘gold’ hue. It was his favorite time to photograph things. Despite his awful acrophobia, he couldn't help but be in awe. He could see all the way to the west wall, the ripple of the barrier around the city coming into view ever so faintly as the sun flickered through it. It was a view that very few ever saw. And yet he had to pull his eyes away. The thought of being up so high was making him feel woozy and anxious.

And there, in the corner, sat a large, well polished baby grand piano. It was probably the largest Prompto had ever seen, accented with the most beautiful gold detailing. The late afternoon sun shone brightly across the black polished surface, the light catching on some of the gold detailing. The lid had been opened, allowed for the music to echo out in its perfectly tuned melody. But that was not the focus. Sitting at the piano was Ignis. He was dressed in a very formal suit, though his jacket had been deposited on an armchair near the desk and his gloves sat beside it on the small table. A tie was still fitted perfectly around his neck, tucked into a crisply tailored vest. His sleeves were rolled up slightly as his hands moved gracefully across the keys as if it were nothing. It was elegant and refined to both watch and hear. It was no surprise that someone like Ignis would be classically trained in music. And yet, when Prompto's gaze lifted, he felt his jaw drop slightly. 

Silhouetted in the light was the form of his best friend. Noctis was dressed in a finely tailored suit, though like his adviser, his jacket had been discarded. Sleeves rolled up with a fitted vest with, what only Prompto could assume, were solid gold buttons. His tie was loose and his hair is in its normally spiky mess. But what the blond was not expecting was his friend holding and playing a violin. 

Noct was deeply focused, eyes closed, pulling the bow across the strings. It looked like an antique, making it sound even richer in sound as the bow was pulled across the strings with such a graceful movement. He moved very lightly, unlike the crazy professionals Prompto has seen in videos who flailed all over the place as they would play. He was listening to Ignis, harmonizing and playing in perfect unison with his adviser. The song itself was incredibly melancholy but offered a subtle calm. While his fingers moved quickly across the strings of the instrument, Noct’s face remained calm. Even with a pause in the song he kept his breath steady. It seemed completely effortless to him. 

Gladio crossed his arms as he too listened as well. Though while Prompto had to pick his jaw off the floor, the Shield seemed far less surprised by what he was witnessing. He kept an unreadable face as the two continued the duet as if this was a common thing for him to witness. And for all the blonde knew, it was. Gladio had known Noct far longer than him. And Ignis even more so. So this was probably not the first time he had heard his best friend play. 

And how he played. It was a moment that he could not even try to comprehend. The song picked up its pace slightly, but neither faltered. Prompto could not place how the song was making him feel. It was sad, yet offered some deep feelings of hope and comfort. He almost wanted to take up a seat on one of the large sofas so he could continue to listen and truly appreciate what he was hearing. How his friend was able to hide this kind of talent from him was completely slipping his mind. They had their music class together. They had to learn various kinds of musical instruments as part of their private school’s curriculum. Guitar, piano, some kind of wind instrument and some kind of string were only some of the choices. And in order for them to pass, they all had to play. Except now that he thought about it, had he ever seen or heard Noct play any of those things? He said he had passed, sometimes barely, but he never took the test in front of the the class like the rest of the students had to. He always did it after school or in private. 

He could see why now. If the other students knew that he could play like this, it would be just one more thing he could do to make him stand out. The fact was Noct preferred to fly under the radar as much as possible when he was in school. Get good grades, attend class, and just keep out of the line of sight of the other students. He already got harassed more often than not because of who he was. To add that he was some kind of prodigy musician to that? He knew this friend would rather have anything else happen to him. He would even take five straight hours of sparring training with Gladio and Cor the Immortal over that. 

The piano almost seemed to suit Ignis. From what he remembered learning of playing the instrument, it required a lot of dexterity and focus to master. A person needed to know how to juggle the various notes and patterns with great ease. And if the it was a reflection of personality, then it was Ignis to the letter. The adviser kept never once looked down at his hands as the song continued on. Instead he watched his charge continue to play, every once in a while, a small nod would come from him or a small breath would breathed out to help cue the song along. However it didn’t sound like it was needed. The song they were playing sounded as if they had played it for years. It was flawless.

So lost in the moment, Prompto barely realized that Gladio had placed a hand to his shoulder. Looking over to the older man, he saw him motion with his head that they should leave and do so quietly. Turning back to see the two of them completely lost in their music, he doubted heavily that they even knew that they were there to begin with. Taking the lead, Gladio started towards the door, trying to tread lightly on his heavy feet. Prompto could tell that he didn’t want to interrupt them. And if he was being honest with himself, the last thing he wanted to do was spoil this moment. 

“There is no reason for you two to leave,” Ignis’ voice echoed, causing the two to stop in their light-footed walking. As they turned around, the adviser had not turned to face them, however his hands were resting lightly atop the keys before him. They had finished. 

Prompto quickly spun around on his heels, turning back to face Ignis with a look of surprise on his face. “How did you know we were here?” he asked, voice dripping with shock. Ignis has been so focused on the musical piece in front of him. How was it possible he could have known they were there? He knew Ignis was good, but to sense them without seeing them was almost damn near superhuman. 

Removing his hands from the piano, Ignis merely adjusted his glasses with one hand, “I saw your reflection in the piano lid,” he spoke with a flat tone, pointing with his other free hand to the open lid. Sure enough, Prompto saw Gladio and himself in in the sheen of the reflection as clear as day. How could he not have noticed that? Ignis wasn’t superhuman. He was just super observant. 

Noct lowered the violin from his chin, letting the bow drop to his side. Looking carefully, Prompto could see a light layer of sweat that had built up as he had played. Prompto really shouldn’t have been so surprised. With how he was pulling the bow back and forth the complexity of the piece, it was no wonder. Looking up to see his two friends standing there looking at him, Noct let his eyes widen and his cheeks flush. “Prompto? Gladio? What are you doing here?”

“Well, uh. Ya see,” Prompto struggled once more to find his composure. Even after the small chat he had with Gladio, he still felt as if the words just wouldn’t come. Both Ignis and his best friend were now looking to him, awaiting some kind of answer. Pausing his runaway train of thought, he took in a deep breath. “You guys never showed up for training and we were worried that something might have happened because you are super on top things Noct. And if you aren’t, Ignis is. I got so beat up by both Gladio and Cor that I have a feeling I won’t be walking correctly tomorrow no matter how hard I try. But that isn’t the point. For both of you to not show without even a heads up or a text was a little out of the ordinary. And so Gladio used this weird key on the elevator, and then I got yelled at by your I guess butler? And now I am suddenly realizing just how high up this place actually is and I think I need to sit down.” Prompto let a shaky breath escape him as he found himself sinking down into the large leather sofa. His legs felt weak as he tried desperately to catch his breath, averting his gaze from the windows. Placing his head into his hands, he tried desperately to calm down. 

The minute he saw Prompto hit the sofa, Noct was across the room in a heartbeat. His violin still in hand, he moved to the large sofa. He knew that his friend was absolutely terrified of heights and knowing how high up his apartment was in the Citadel, he was surprised he lasted as long as he did. It was one of the main reasons he never invited his friend to this place to begin with. He placed his instrument down onto the large coffee table in front of them, putting a hand onto Prompto’s shaking form. “Whoa. Easy there Prom. Take a deep breath. It's gonna be okay.” he muttered softly. 

Gladio looked down at the trembling blonde with a look of almost pity. Patting Prompto gently on his shoulder, he looked up to Ignis once again. “Sorry for interrupting your practice. But you two were supposed to be at the training room almost two hours ago.” he added on, generally meaning his apology. 

Noct raised an eyebrow at the words. Looking down to his watch on his wrist, he looked at the numbers carefully. “What? How is that even…” his voice trailed off, suddenly realizing that the time he had in front of him was actually correct. “Damnit. Where the hell did the time go?” he questioned, looking over to Ignis. 

His adviser as well, looked down at his watch, noticing that they were indeed late. Looking back up to Gladio, he kept his face unreadable. “Apologies. Today was a bit more on the heavier side of official business than we had anticipated. There was a lot happening and there were just back to back meetings that Noct had been requested to sit in on with his father. Not to mention all the phone calls and paperwork that needed his attention today. I suppose we just lost track of time.” 

Finally catching his breath, Prompto looked up from his hands. ‘Well, that explains the suits I suppose.’ he thought to himself, watching as Noct ran a hand through his hair nervously. He didn’t seem too thrilled that he and Ignis had missed training. But there almost seemed to be something more wrong with him. It wasn’t uncommon knowledge that he was also not a huge fan of combat training. In fact, it was one of the few things that he would groan about if he knew he had an intense session coming up. But this was different. A whole other vibe that he couldn’t place. Noct’s cheeks had been tinged an every slight shade of red since he realized that both Prompto and Gladio had heard them playing. He almost looked sheepish for being found out that he was a violin guru of some kind. To be perfectly honest, Prompto just wanted to know how long he had been playing to sound that good. 

Curling his lip up in disapproval, Gladio let his eyes fall to the violin in front of Noct. “And the little concert you two just were performing? That was…” 

Noct rose from the sofa quickly, jarring Prompto slightly. He grabbed the violin as he moved across the room, handing the instrument off to Ignis in one quick motion. Grabbing his suit jacket from the back of the large leather chair, he moved to quickly pass by his shield. “We’re sorry Gladio. Just wait here and I’ll go get changed.” he told flatly. 

Before Prompto could even utter a single word, Noct had vanished through the other set of double doors in the room. He quickly got to his feet, the sudden lightheadedness gone as quickly as it had come. Being Noct’s best friend, he hated seeing when his friend was in some serious sums of discomfort or he couldn’t figure out why his mood had changed so quickly. Did he do something wrong? Was the fact that Gladio and him had even been there just made him so upset? What if he was afraid that Prompto would blabber to the rest of the world that he could actually play the violin and well. Not that he would ever. It wasn’t his place. And if Noct wanted it to be kept a secret, then of course he would do so. Why would he ever blab his best friend’s secret like that? It just made no sense. 

Stretching his arms over his head, Gladio just rolled his eyes at the prince’s hasty exit. “Welp. Guess I’m going back down to the training hall. Let the princess know that when he is ready, I’ll be downstairs.” he told flatly. Before Prompto could even utter any words, the Shield was out the opposite door. Holding out his hand, Prompto tried to find the words to try and get him to stop him from leaving. Was there seriously something he was missing? 

“You will have to forgive Gladio,” Ignis began, causing Prompto to turn back around. Ignis had crossed the room to where his jacket had been deposited. As always, he was completely unreadable. One of Prompto’s few talents was being able to read those around him. It was how he was able to understand Noct so well without really having to say anything. It's one of the reasons their friendship was really able to flourish and work so well. But Ignis? He was still a total mystery. “He doesn't always understand that not all things with Noct is about training and magic.” 

Prompto gave a small nod, but confusion was still written in is face. “So then,” he paused, meeting Ignis’ stare as he folded the dress coat over his arm neatly. “With all the meetings and busy things happening in the day, why not let off some steam training?” The words sounded rude, making Prompto raise his hands up quickly. “Not that there’s anything wrong with music! I-I didn’t even know Noct could play the violin, let alone that well.” 

Ignis looked up to the door with a focused gaze. The wheels were turning behind those frames of his, making Prompto almost feel uneasy. Now he really felt like he had done something wrong. Making sure that they were alone, his friend’s adviser moved over to the sofa quickly. “Prompto, let me explain something to you. And I am going to ask that you not tell Noct that I told you this.” Sitting beside the younger man, Ignis kept his posture straight, but there seemed to be a weight on his shoulders that Prompto couldn’t figure. Holding his hand out beside him, he silently offered for the blonde to sit again. He quickly accepted. For a moment, he looked far older than his actual age. Closing his eyes, he let out a small sigh. “Did Noct ever tell you about his mother?” 

The question was as if a truck had blindsided him in the street. Completely out of left field and unexpected, he tried to quickly gather his thoughts. He thought to all of their late night hang outs at his apartment. Sitting out on the balcony, just talking about everything and anything that might have come to mind. The picture of Noct looking to the sky, venting about all the issues and problems on top of things like training, royal duties, private lessons. His thoughts on everything. But never once had he mentioned his mother. Giving a small shake to his head, Prompto looked to Ignis again. “Now that you say it. No. He talks about his dad, but his mother never came up.” 

Ignis let his head nod slightly as she shot another glance back over his shoulder to make sure they were still alone. Noct was still nowhere to be found, letting him exhale with a sigh. “Noct was only four when his mother passed from a horrible illness,” Ignis told flatly. This was of course public knowledge for the citizens of Insomnia. The queen was beloved by all, at least that was what his parents had told him since he was far too little to remember her passing. Devoted to charities and helping all those that were less fortunate find peace in troubling times. From the sound of it, she was perfect. And yet Ignis kept his stern face. “From the moment Noct was born, he was her whole world. She would spend every waking moment with him. A devoted wife and even more so a mother.” 

“She sounds like she cared about him a lot,” Prompto muttered softly. 

A nod came from Ignis. “There were no meetings today that kept us Prompto. Today was the anniversary of her passing.” he told, looking down to the coat in his hands. He gently brushed his lapel, a look of guilt lingering behind his frames. “A public memorial will be held later this week. But today is the actual day that she,” his voice trailed off, hands finally stopping as he let his fingers intertwine. “The king and Noct tend to keep it quiet as they would like a day to themselves without all the press hounding them.” 

Prompto felt at a loss for any kind of word. Noct never said anything about it being so close for the anniversary of something like this. But who does like to talk about a parent’s passing in casual conversation? It almost hurt to know that his best friend was so quiet about something so emotional to him. No wonder his friend felt off. “So,” he began after a quiet moment. He bit his lip awkwardly, unsure of how to continue. But instead of dwelling on it, the blonde pushed forward. “The...violin then. Is there a reason…”

“The violin was her favorite instrument,” For a moment, his face softened, as if there was a fondness to the memory. “The queen was well versed in many instruments as she loved the arts. And she had hoped one day, Noct would love it just as much as she did. As something they could share together.” Looking up to the two instruments across the room, he knew Prompto followed his gaze. The low light of the sun made the reds of the violin glisten. It was still in almost perfect condition, though a few minor scratches here or there from just usage. The bow had been discarded beside it as Noct had run from the room before. “Noct would sit right here for hours, just listening to his mother play. He would try desperately to play when he was little, but the violin was far too big for him.” The thought made Ignis crack a small smile. “When he was tired or sick, she would play for him to calm and relax him. It was the one special thing he still has of her to this day.” Letting out a small sigh, he looked back to Prompto once more. “Noct has been studying since shortly after passing. And he makes a point to take the day, after the service with his father, to come here and play. For a while, so he can hear her violin again.”

Prompto's heart kept into his throat. “Her violin? You mean that's his mom’s?” A solid nod from Ignis made the young man’s composer wane. He knew that Noct didn't have a super plush life like everyone in Insomnia thought. Aggressive training, constantly bombarded by duties and studying ancient arts that one his family could learn. But to know that the main reason he played was to keep a small piece of his mother with him, it gave his friend a whole new dimension he never thought he would find. There was so much more to the “future king” than anyone could even imagine. Leaning back into the sofa, Prompto brought his hand up to his head to help calm his spinning thoughts. It was almost too much information. 

“I know Noct would want you to know,” Ignis’ voice filtered through his thoughts. “Normally it would have been his majesty playing with him. However in recent years, he just hasn’t been able to. I know I am not a great substitute. However,” he trailed off, letting the large room fill with silence once more. 

But there was one question he wanted to ask. Something that he needed to know. “The song you two were playing. What’s it called?” 

“Requiem for a Starlit Night.” A voice spoke up from behind. Prompto nearly jumped out of his skin as Ignis merely turned his head calmly to look behind him. There in the doorway, now aglow with the dim lighting of the hallway was Noct. The young man had changed into far more comfortably looking clothing; a pair of loose fitting track pants, sneakers, and an old kingsglaive t-shirt that looked like it had seen better days. He stood with his arms crossed, but his face was unreadable. Stepping into the room, he came up behind the sofa with a slow stride. “in G major.” He finished. Looking back to Ignis, there was no anger in his eyes or betrayal for the explanation given. He just seemed calm. “It was one of her favorite pieces to play.” he muttered under his breath.

For a moment, Prompto could do nothing but shoot a look back and forth between the two of his friends. There was a strange unspoken moment he tried so hard to grasp, but it was lost on him. “I had no idea Noct. I'm sorry we just barged in before. If we had known,” Prompto began to babble like crazy. He felt bad. Worse than bad. This was something so special for him and he was annoyed that he wasn’t at training of all days. He had to be the worst friend ever. 

Noct let his shoulders shrug. He looked to him at last, his face now with a calm that was relaxed and content. “I didn't mean to let this go for so long. I wanted to tell you, but my dad and I have kept it between us for so long.” he paused, stealing a gaze to the piano. “But you might as well know.” 

Jumping to his feet, Prompto turned to face him. “I promise I wont say anything!” he proclaimed, crossing his finger over his heart. “You have this pleb's word!” 

Noct only rolled his eyes as Ignis pretended to cough to hide his laugh from the two. He reached over, letting a hand rest on his friend's shoulder heavily. “I wish you would stop calling yourself that.” he said with a smile. Prompto couldn't help but return the sheepish grin. If there were to be more of a conversation about this, it would be for another time. Prompto could tell that his friend did not feel like discussing it anymore. And instead of hounding him to know more, Prompto just let it slide. After all, there would always be another late night talk for that. Because that’s what best friends did. 

Rising from his spot on the sofa, Ignis looked to his watch. “Apologies. But you two best not keep Gladio waiting any longer. Otherwise the workout will be far more grueling.” he adjusted his coat in his hands before moving around the coffee table towards the piano. “The two of you best hurry along. I will finish cleaning up here and be down in a few minutes.” 

“Ugh. More training. I swear I am going to be in traction tomorrow,” Prompto groaned.

With a small chuckle and a roll of his eyes, Noct gave a small push to his friend out of pure playfulness for his whining. The two hurried off through the large oak doors, talking loudly as the went. Watching them go, Ignis could hear the pair as they moved down the large hallways. Prompto was asking a million and one questions about his skill with the violin and wanting to know if he learned any video game tunes. What was once a solitary day for his young charge could perhaps be filled with something more lively. To see Noct be happy was one of the only things that he could hope for. 

“I must admit,” a voice echoed through the now darkening room, making Ignis stand tall and his head whip around quickly. There, at the other set of large oak doors, stood King Regis. The man looked tired in the fading light of the sun as he weighed heavily on his cane. The sound of the metal knee brace creaking slightly as he adjusted his weight echoed through the room. He gave a small smile to his son's adviser. “Noctis has never sounded better.” 

Bowing deeply, Ignis lowered his gaze to the floor. “Your Majesty. Forgive me. I did not see you there.” he quickly shot into a stiffer stance, turning back to his formal self for the king. 

Waving his hand at the formalities, Regis started into the room. “Please Ignis. There is no need for such extreme politeness. As you were.” he told. “I am the one out of place here.” Letting his hand come to the piano, the king could see the young man straighten up back with a look that could only be a loss of words. “I appreciate you turning the intercom on before you two started playing so I could hear. You know how much I love to hear Noctis practice. But with all the preparations for the formal memorial this week,” he paused in his movement, letting himself catch a glimpse of what sat before him. There upon the dark black finish of the grand piano, sat his wife's beautiful red violin. His son had managed to keep the in immaculate condition over so many years of playing. It looked like the last time he saw his wife play it. Right before she had taken ill. He would never forget how she looked that day. “Aulea would have been so proud to hear how her son plays.”

Ignis gave a small nod. “I agree your grace. Noct has come quite a long way. The queen would have loved to hear it I'm sure.”

Turning back to Ignis, Regis let himself smile. “And your piano skills are nothing to ignore.” he gave the compliment so easily, it made the younger man’s face glow ever so slightly. Regis knew that Ignis was the perfect fit for his son. Having them meet so young was nothing short of the best choice for them both. Ignis was more than just his adviser, but it seemed that they were nothing short of best friends. And now that school friend of Noct's that was to join the Crownsguard. From what he heard over the intercom, he found someone who really cared about him and his well-being. There were very few people like that in the world anymore. But Noct had always been a good judge of character. . “He is lucky to have you Ignis. Things will never be easy for him. But I’m glad that he will have you and his other Crownsguard.”

Ignis felt himself be taken aback by the words. He had to keep himself from being flushed. “Thank you for your kind words. They are greatly appreciated.” he spoke, keeping his tone quiet. “If there is nothing else required of me, I will take my leave.” 

Regis could only smile. “Late for training with the others? Best not keep Gladiolus waiting. Clarus has told me that his son can be rather stubborn in regards to keeping a regular training schedule.” he chuckled under his breath as he looked back out to the now night sky above the city. “Like father like son I suppose. Don't let this old man keep you.” 

“Have a good evening your Majesty.” Bowing deeply once more, Ignis took a quickened pace from the room, leaving the king alone in his son's study. 

Letting the silence wash over him, Regis moved to sit on the bench of the piano. Every muscle aches and joint seemed to crack as he sat. After a long and trying day of meetings and the memorial for his wife, he felt more drained than normal. The ring had taken so much of his life, but as he saw the flicker of the barrier around the city glimmer ever so slightly in the night sky, he knew what he did was the right choice. Averting his eyes to the piano, he let his hand come to rest upon the ivory keys before him. 

“I wish that I could have accompanied you once more.” he muttered into the darkening room. He caught sight of the violin again, feeling his heart sink. In a few weeks time, Noctis would be leaving to wed Lunafreya. The omens foreseen by him from the crystal would come to pass. There was nothing he could do to prevent all the hardship that his son would face. But one last chance to hear him play, just as his wife did, gave him some comfort. 

Reaching out, Regis let his hand grace the edge of the red violin gently. The sight of the instrument still made him feel a horrible sense of loss. “I only hope you can forgive me Aulea.” he muttered, letting out a small sigh. And yet, the king looked back out to the night sky behind him once more. “He is more like you than me. Stubborn at times, but cares so deeply for those around him. I just wish he would say what's on his mind every so often. That he got from me.” he couldn't hold in a soft laugh any longer. 

Heartbreak was not uncommon for the king. It was as if the line of the Lucii were cursed to never be satisfied with life. Things would be taken from them too soon and the cards dealt to them were never a winning hand. And he knew that his son was doomed to the losing hand on his own life. Finding out that the crystal had deemed him the chosen less than a year after the loss of his wife was almost to much to take. He did what he could for Noctis and gave him as much of a normal life as possible. Knowing that he would never truly have a normal long life. 

Letting his head drop, Regis brought his hand to his face, letting a deep regret wash over him. “I never wanted this path for our son,” he muttered into the darkness that now filled the room, said for the lone desk lamp that was still lit. “You would have fought the gods themselves to see that he find happiness.” Withdrawing his face from his hands, he let his fingers drop down onto the keys in a simple yet elegant c cord. The sound resonated through the room, making him let out a slow but calm breath.

“My only hope is that we can continue to guide him when we are together again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. It was just a random thought I had and decided to run with it. I know that Noct's mother is said to have died when he was still an infant, but I figured I would change it up for my own purposes. 
> 
> Thank you everyone!


End file.
